A Prophecy five millennium ago
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: ON HIATUS! Possibly discontinued!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the lyrics

I decided to redo this since the first part is real crappy, hopefully the revised version will seem better.

Note: IN my stories all the yami's have bodies but they still have those soul rooms and go into the millennium items.

"..." Speech

..... Thoughts

/../ Yami speaking to their lighter side.

A Childhood A Millennium Ago.

Prolouge.

"Hurry UP 'Kura! Yugioh's coming out!" A young girl aged thirteen dressed in fine linen clothes laughed and jumping up and down excitedly and tugging at her friend as her brother stepped up next to their father on a platform ahead, the Pharaoh the Dark Magician at his side.

"Yea, yea I'm coming!" The orphaned street kid grumbled skulking through the crowd after his friend as she darted skillfully in and out of the growing crowd with her favorite monster flying overhead. He eyed a fruit stall hungrily as he looked around for his friend she wouldn't notice hopefully and he was awfully hungry. His greedy hands shot out and wrenched back into pockets as he grabbed an apple and hurried after his friend.

"HEY!! YOU LITTLE THEIF!!!!!" He was raised off the ground as the stall owner grabbed him roughly by the front and shook him violently. "You better _pay for that!"_

"STOP!!" The girl came running through the crowd. "Please sir! My friend meant no harm! Please, please, please forgive him!" Her eyes darted wildly from the merchant and her friend.

"Are you going to pay for what he took?" The man snarled obviously neglecting the fact that she was dressed in expensive linen and had the Weather's Princess at her side glaring.

She hastily checked her pockets for money. "I don't have any money." She mumbled looking towards the Weather's Princess who shook her head in repsonse sweatdropping slightly.

"I'll pay for it!" Came a voice.

"Marik!" The girl cried in relief as the boy tossed two coins at the man and the boy was dropped to the ground as the merchant disappeared back into the crowd. "'Kura! Are you alright? That man had no right to do that!" She shook her fist and helped her friend up.

"He had every right Kiana." The white haired youth replied. "I stole it."

The girl sighed and turned to the other boy. "Thanks so much for your help Marik."

"Whatever, it's not like there's much else I can do, we stick together out here on the streets." He shrugged and gestured to himself and the other boy.

The girl frowned. "Is that a subtle comment about my social status I detect? Let's see you wear these annoying gold sandals! They give you blisters!" She tugged at the heel of her shoes.

"Kiana!"

Kiana whirled around to see Yugioh with the Dark Magician beside him frowning at her. "Yes Yugioh?"

"It's time to go Kiana, hurry up before father sees you with these guys!"

Kiana nodded as the Weather's Princess placed a hand on her shoulder. Their father had a thing about 'street rats'. He hated them. Kiana liked them. She hung out them regulary and sometimes, just sometimes, helped them steal something to eat. She loved the adrenaline rush she got when she ran from stall keepers and the guards and the startled look on the Weather's Princess's face as she hurtled past. She loved the old abandoned crumbling buildings they called home. She longed to be like them, to have no responsibilites, no expectations to live up to! The freedom! Just the very thought of all that time for yourself made her head swirl. No schooling, no reminders of her status, no bodyguards.

"I'm coming Yugioh." She replied politely. "See you guys! Tell Anzu I said hi!" She took off into the crowd like a thief into the night after her brother towards the palace they called home as the two boys walked back to the old crumbling building that was their home.

***

"But father!" Yugioh's voice could be heard protesting. Kiana crept forward and pressed her ear against the door inquisitively.

"Silence! They have been nothing but a blight on our people for years! What good have they done? My son, they steal from merchants and wouldn't think twice about killing you for your clothes!"

That's what you think! Yugioh frowned, he knew Kiana was outside the door listening. A shadow flickering across the light under the door informed him she had left, most likely warning Bakura and Marik of what was to come.

**** two years later.....

Kiana sat sobbing in the rain and blood soaked streets of the city as Yugioh walked up to her. 

"Kiana...." He began, placing a hand on her shaking shoulders.

She smacked it away and looked at him, hatred radiating in her eyes. "WHY DIDN"T YOU STALL THEM?!!!!! TWO MINUTES!!!!! THAT'S ALL I NEEDED YAMI!!!!! THEY COULD'VE MADE IT OUT OF EGYPT IF ONLY YOU Had stalled them." She finished weakly and began sobbing again. "My friends! Oh brother! My friends are gone!"

He pulled her into a hug and rocked her soothingly. "Crying won't bring them back! You must be strong my sister. For them and for yourself." He whispered in her ear, on the brink of tears himself.

Kiana looked up at his watery eyes in astonishment. "You loved her didn't you?"

Yugioh lowered his head and nodded. "I 'love' her." He corrected. He pulled her up off the ground. "Come on, let's go home."

She shook him off. "You go ahead," She said, her eyes full of softness and content. "I'll catch up."

But she never did.....

********

Yami Yugi bolted out of bed panting. "Kiana..." He groaned, holding his head. "Oh my sister. What became of you?"

"Yami?" Yugi yawned stirring from his slumber. "What's up?"

"Nothing little one, go to sleep."

"Oh ok, I can do that!" Yugi mumbled turning over in bed. "I just wanna know who Kiana was that's all, tell me in the morning?"

"Hmmm." Yami replied turning over in his own bed and drifting back to sleep. 

He bolted up again when he felt a burst of shadow magic from somewhere within the town. He shrugged it off. Probably just Marik again! He went back asleep again only to have the phone wake him up. He pounded his pillow with his head NO! NO! NO! DAMNIT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING ALLOWED TO SLEEP?

Yugi sighed in his sleep. "Yami, get the phone. Just don't blast it this time!"

Yami growled and answered the phone just as Yugi realized he had sealed his phones fate and bolted up, eyeing his Yami intently trying to figure what he had in store for the phone.

"Ah huh........no it wasn't me......But if it wasn't you or Bakura! Then who-.........ah huh.......uh-ah!...NOW?...fine it's looks like I'm not planning on sleep tonight anyway!.......the park ten minutes? got it! Don't be late!" Yami hung up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and yanked them on.

"Yami what is going on?"

"I dunno Yugi, I'm going to find out! I felt a burst of shadow magic a little while ago. I'll back before breakfast." 

****

/Look! You've made your point! Don't wake you up at two in the morning again! I got it, now let me out! Damnit I'm supposed to be the darker half!/

/not at the moment you're not. now shut up! I'm sleeping!/ Ryou muttered to his Yami, keeping him locked in his millennium item. Stupid father! This is all his fault! I'm destined to have the ring he said...

/And I need to go meet the pharoah and Marik, NOW LET ME OUT!!!!!/

/Fine, fine, just be quiet and let me sleep already sheeesssssh!/ Ryou let Bakura out and immediately went back to sleep mumbling "Don't kill or steal anything!" as Yami Bakura left the house. Ryou bolted up as he realized that the gangs and hoods of Domino were vulnerable to an unsupervised tomb raider/ theif whilst thinking they were completely safe....

He shrugged it off. "Feh! It's their fault for being out so late at night anyway......" He yawned cutely and fell asleep.

*****

The three Yamis met on the bridge at the park, Yami Bakura being last to arrive.

"You're late." Yami frowned.

"Sorry, stupid Ryou! He locked me in the millennium ring when I wouldn't stop waking up which apparently woke HIM up!" Bakura muttered in a rant. "What's this about shadow magic?"

"That's just it! None of us used it tonight yet we felt someone using it! So who?" Marik asked.

"Yami, what do you think?" Bakura turned to the young pharoah who was looking down at the ground, frowning.

"I think," He began thoughtfully. "That we may not be the only Yami's in town...."

**** The next morning

"ANOTHER YAMI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted as Ryou and Malik's jaws dropped.

"That's what we said isn't it you fool?" Bakura muttered.

Yami looked at him warningly. "Yes Yugi, there's another one of us wandering around somewhere."

"Wandering or plotting?" Ryou asked eyeing Marik.

"WOULD YOU DROP IT ALREADY??? OK SO I NEARLY BLEW THE PLANET TO KINGDOM COME!!!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't anyone's going to get over it in a while Marik." Malik said to his seething Yami.

"Anyway!" Bakura looked at the two pointedly. "We need to find them. Let's see, the magic came from that direction, is it west Ryou?" He asked pointing east.

"East, Bakura. The sun goes down on the other side."

"I knew that!" Bakura muttered, looking darkly at his lighter half. Ryou sweatdropped and wondered what the penalty for killing half of you was. He wondered if there was even such a penalty in existance.

"Right, about...hmmmm around T'ea's and Joey's neighbourhoods and the shopping mall thingy." Yami said.

"And that place where they keep metal birds!" Marik added.

"That's an airport baka! Also that place with giant metal canoes."

The three lights sweatdropped at their Yamis.

"Oh brother." Malik muttered slapping a hand against his forehead.

"I don't think they should go outside on their own." Yugi said quietly to the other two. "Yami's not very good with strangers and dogs, he seems to think they're all meant to be bannished to the Shadow Realm!"

"I don't even let my Yami in the kitchen on his own." Malik muttered. "Too dangerous, I can't afford a new house right now."

"Bakura's not that bad." Ryou said frowning slightly. "But he does get his directions mixed up and freaks out when he sees people on the T.V, I guess he thinks it's some sort of millennium item with souls in it and I suppose being a thief he never bothered with directions. Most amusing really." The three sniggered, unaware their Yami's were looking at them with a glare.

Yugi  noticed and -being the natural innocent he is- adopted the sad crying puppy eyes and looked over at them. "What?" He asked in an innocent voice that would put any cute three year old to shame.

"Nothing." Yami muttered backing down. "Let's go." He grunted walking out as he remembered how Kiana looked at him whenever he said she couldn't go visit Anzu.

****** Flashback

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseee big brother?"

"No! Your teacher will be arriving any moment now!" Yami hissed eyeing the door to their study room.

"Pretty please? I heard the Dark Magician say he was ill."

"No, and when did you speak to the Dark Magician? Kiana, did you use shadow magic on our teacher."

"No." She replied innocently.

"Kiana." Yami said in a warning tone.

"What? I didn't!" She cried. "Why do you never believe me?"

"I don't always never believe you! Is it my fault that this is exactly what happened last week?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Pleeeaase Yugioh? I really really wanna go visit them." She looked at him with wide watery eyes that threatened to overflow with tears.

Yami looked away. "Is it that important to you?"

Kiana nodded.

"Alright then, go visit them. But be back before the eighth light hour." 

"Oh thank you Yami!" Kiana cried hugging him. She ran out and into her room and climbed swiftly down the rough wall.

"Seth damn that look of yours sister. You know no one can resist it!" Yami muttered.

*******End flashback

**** Next friday at school.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Yugi asked. Ryou and Malik shook their heads. "Malik, did you leave Marik at home?"

"No, dropped him off at Ryou's. No way am I having my house reduced to ashes!"

"Hey! What about mine?" Ryou protested.

"Yours isn't as important." Malik scoffed.

"Ryou's what isn't as important?" The voice came from a green eyed girl with long wavy black hair who eyed Malik with a glare before greeting Yugi with a hug and a small bow at Ryou. "Ohayo Ryou-san." She said winking. "Long time no see." Ryou flushed and mumbled something about having a lot of homework.  
  
"Hey guys." T'ea greeted. "Kyari, is it still alright for our sleep over tonight?"

"Of course, Yugi are you coming?"   
  
"Yes, what did you two get up this weekend?" Yugi asked spotting the secretive twinkle in his childhood friend's eyes. Kyari shook her head and mimed reading before skipping off laughing.  
  
"Tonight Yugi! We'll reveal what we know!" Kyari laughed disappearing into the building. T'ea frowned and hurried after her leaving three confused boys in her wake cluttering the footpath.

****Yami's soul room.

Yami sat on the floor flipping through Yugi's cards bored. He'd locked the room up tight so no nonsense that Yugi's teacher blabbered on about could get in. Puh and he called himself a teacher! He couldn't say one true thing about ancient Egypt to save himself!

A memory from long ago came into his head as he held the Weather's Princess card.

****Flashback******

It was dark, it was raining and lightning and thunder were ruling the sky.

"Kiana! Where are you?" Yugioh shouted, Bakura and Marik at his side echoing him, Bakura much to his displeasure more intent and worried then anyone else. The Dark Magician with them also scanning the shadows and trying to sense the Weather's Princess. The blasted monster had placed a cloaking spell on herself hiding her location! The entire royal guard was out looking for the missing princess.

"YUGIOH!" Came a shout. A few seconds later Kiana emerged from the shadows with the Weather's Princess flying besides her, her face flushed and her throat full of giggles.

"What are you giggling about?" Yugioh half shouted. "This is not funny! Father is raging like Anubis has come!"

"But it is, brother!" Kiana laughed. "The storm's harmless!" She calmed down and looked at their serious faces. "I like storms, I'd much rather be their princess than Egypt's!" She added wistfully.

"Don't let father hear you say that!" Yugioh warned wagging a finger at her. The dark magician looked over sternly at the weather's princess who grinned cheekily wagging her finger in imitation of Yami and flipped her sunshine hair out of her sky blue eyes "Come on we'd better get you out of the rain! Thank's for your help!"

Bakura caught Kiana's eye and Marik nodded before racing home.

****End Flashback****

"Kiana, you always had to go against the grain of our society, so defiant yet, so relenting. If there ever was a card to describe you, this is the one." He looked down at the card sadly, the frozen face of the young woman in the picture remained unreadable. "Peaceful, yet at the same time a disaster waiting to happen." He smiled, "I wonder...could she have been trapped in a millennium item? Nah! Wishful thinking!"

***After school.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were walking down the street towards Kyari's house.

"Remember, no starting fights with Kyari." Ryou said pointedly at Malik. Malik grumbled and aimed a kick at the lamp post beside him.

"You did promise." Yugi pointed out.

"Not one of my more brighter moments." Malik grumbled as they walked up Kyari's drive. 

"Since when do you have ANY bright moments Malik-kun?" Kyari asked loudly opening the door with a giggle.

"Grrrrr. I won't start a fight! I won't start a fight!" Malik muttered in a chant under his breath.

"Hey Kyari! T'ea here yet?" Yugi sweatdropped at his friend who was talking to himself.

"Yup! We're all ready! Come on in! Forgive the mess I haven't had time to clean up! T'ea kinda sprung your sleep over on me last night." She said apologetically.

****

"What shall we do on our night of freedom?" Bakura asked Yami and Marik grinning. "Disember a few people? Trash the girl's locker room?"  
  
"Face the wrath of your dear old friend if you keep this up." Snorted a voice. They turned to see a blue eyed girl with long messy brown hair spiked in a style like Marik's standing there with a smile. "Some things never change it seems ne 'Kura?"  
  
"Anzu?" Marik asked stepping forward. "Is that really you cousin?" At her nod he lunged forward and hugged her. "I thought we'd never see you again!" He pulled back to look at her. "I thought I'd lost my family for good."  
  
"It's good to have you back Anzu, but tell me, what's wrong with staying the same?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he gave her shoulder a friendly punch.  
  
"In you boys case, everything." She smirked and hugged Yami before stepping back and squealing. "I can't wait for you to meet my hikari!"

*** At Kyari's.

"I sacrifice my Queen's Double to summon this! The Weather's Princess! In attack mode!" Kyari announced triumphantly. "And with this spell book I raise her attack and defense by 300 points! You lose Malik!" 

Malik growled and looked at the card that beat him. "Where'd you get that? I thought there were only two in existence. Yugi has one and so does Pegasus, where did this one come from?"

"I've always had it!" She replied shrugging. "Guess there are really three in existence hmm?"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"Be nice Malik." Ryou said absent mindedly, picking up the Weather's Princess card. "You know, she kinda looks like you. If you don't count the hair and eyes that is."

Kyari beamed at him. "You think so?" Ryou nodded. "Cool! She's my favourite card! I've never lost with her on the field!"

Ding dong! Kyari and T'ea looked up at the door in surpise. 

"I'll get it." Kyari said getting up. "Anzu? What the? Demo... Who? How? What's going on?" Kyari asked flustered as she looked at the Yugi, Ryou and Malik look alikes.

"Kyari, may we come in?"

Kyari sighed. "You and T'ea have some explaining to do! Why didn't you tell me the guys had yamis?"

"WHAT??" The four shouted looking at each other. "Since when does she know?" Malik demanded. "Yugi, Ryou, did you tell her?"

Kyari winced and rubbed her ear. "No they didn't, Anzu come in and show them."

Anzu stepped into view and bowed at Kyari. "I apologize for any inconvenience Kyari. I should have told you about them before setting off to find them."

"T'ea...has a yami too?" Malik mumbled numbly.  
  
"It's a long story." T'ea confessed.  
  
"I'll explain." Kyari offered. "I know as much about this as you do if not more. As you know boys, there are seven millennium items that have a part in Yugioh's and Yugi's destiny, correct?" They nodded. "Right but what no one ever knew was that Anzu and two others created three more millennium items when they discovered parts of the shadow games still existed in the world, they turned their favorite object into a millennium item that sealed the last of the magic away and ensuring the pharaohs effects had not been in vain. The only difference is that yours have a role in the return of the shadow games and these three don't. They don't have the pharaoh's power in them."  
  
"Someone high ranking must have created them." Yami said thoughtfully. "Only priests and royalty had access to the shadow realm. I'm willingly to bet Kiana did it but who was the third?"   
  
Anzu shrugged. "I'm so sorry Yami, but I don't know, just as I finished binding myself to my pendant I was killed. As for Kiana, well she could be anywhere." Yami looked down at the floor and Bakura walked out slamming the door." Kyari flinched and look at the closed door. "They were close Kyari, very close." Anzu explained. Malik frowned, something about Kyari seemed very different...  
  
***** To Be Continued~~~__


	2. chapter one

Grrrr, this is getting annoying! All the spaces appear twice as big as I made them after I upload them on ffnet! *throws fireball at random word programs*

Chpt One.  
  
After making sure that the group was calmed down enough to study Kyari excused herself and went into the kitchen. She rested against the closed door and sighed wearily. She stayed like that for several moments before looking up through teary eyes. "Why can't we just tell them?" She whispered.  

  
/_Simply because I don't want them to share my burden_/ Came the reply from within her mind. A moment later a ghost form of a girl with spiky black hair and trademark golden bangs appeared from the bracelet around Kyari's wrist. "They've gone through enough, I just want them to have peace." the spirit continued as she rested against the counter. "This is my problem; I don't want them to be bothered by it."

  
Kyari sighed and began to pull out the cups and bowls from the overhead cupboard. "I know, you've told me that before, but you should have seen their faces Kiana, they were so disappointed that you hadn't come back too. That tomb robber even left, he was so disappointed!"

  
The spirit looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt them Kyari. I just want them to be happy. And that can not happen with me around."  
  


"Why not? They were happy with you around before." Interupted a voice. Kiana looked up startled at the figure blocking the view from the door. "I thought something was fishy with you Kyari Kami." Malik said grimly closing the door behind him. "And now I know. You're the reincarnated princess aren't you?"  
  


"Yes." She admitted reluctantly in an amazingly calm voice. "I am." Her eyes betrayed her calm facade for a moment as panic swirled in their green depths. "You're not going to tell the others are you?"  
  


"Why shouldn't I?" Malik scoffed. "For once, I'm not in the wrong here. You are. Lying about not knowing where the ancient princess is and being able to fool Marik and Bakura. Impressive it might have been during Battle City, but now it hurts." Malik finished simply, Kyari opened and closed her mouth, speechless. "And it'll hurt little Yugi and Ryou to find out their best friend has been lying to them for a very long time."  
  


"I have not!" She blurted. "Kiana hasn't been able make her presence known since last satur-" She clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  


"Saturday was it?" Malik finished, thinking. "That's the day they felt the shadow magic..." He whirled around and faced Kiana. "That was you?" Kiana nodded. "And you think I shouldn't tell them, they thought we had something to worry about! Listen to me Kyari! _I am telling_!"  
  


"Please don't Malik! We have our reasons." She begged. "Kiana's, well, Kiana's, argh! Kiana, help me out here!"  
  


"Someone's after me." Kiana said bluntly, without waiting for Malik's reaction she continued. "They want me dead and they want Kyari to die as well. It's safer for no one to know about this young Marik, trust me."  
  
"It's Malik, and why are they after you? Offended them have you?" Malik smirked knowingly. "Marik's told me quite a lot about what you were like."  
  
"Please Malik." Kyari said softly. "She's being serious. Someone from their time has also come back and now they're after us. Why do you think I was missing for a whole week last month? I was in Tokyo following a lead on this. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to not just break down and tell someone, _anyone_, about this?" Malik opened his mouth and then closed it again motioning for her to continue. "We're not sure why this is all happening, but we know we have to go to her tomb to find the answer." She pointed to the pile of suitcases behind the pantry. "Since you guys were here I was planning to leave a note and go while T'ea had friends over. Looks like that just blew up in my face big time."

"Yes it did." Anzu answered. "Sorry for eavesdropping, I heard _everything_. Kiana, why not tell me at least? _I was your best friend!" She looked hurt and betrayed as she gazed at her old friend as if it was a stranger she saw.  
  
"You are." Kiana looked pained. "I just wanted to keep you all safe."  
  
"Don't give me that pile of camel dung!" Anzu hissed. "You've always had to take the fall on your own Kiana, just once why can't you let us catch you?" She sighed and headed back towards the door. "I won't tell them, not yet anyway. Just think about it, you don't have to take the hard road all the time." Kyari and Malik glanced at each other then at Kiana who was staring at the closed door in disbelief.  
  
"We'll leave you to it Kiana." Kyari murmured. "Come on Malik, give her some time. Here carry this." She handed him a tray of drinks while she took out the bowls of chips and popcorn and balanced two videos on her arm.  
  
*** _

Later that night the others had arrived and gate crashed what was meant to be a quiet get together and complaints rang. Kyari got frustrated with it enough to take the phone off the hook before storming up to the upstairs den and shove a whooping Tristan face first into the floor as he was closest. "QUIET!!" She screamed. "The neighbors would like to sleep." She glared around the room waiting, daring them to start up again.  
  
They all looked at the ground mumbling sorrys. "We're so sorry Kyari, I suppose it's more my fault, I let them in." Ryou said and waited for her response. "Kyari?" He asked looking up. Kyari's eyes had glazed over as she began to sway on her feet. She stumbled backward as her eyes drooped closed and began to fall back down the stairs. Yugi and T'ea both let out a cry as several stumbled to grasp her clothes with panicked fingers.  
  
"What the?" Bakura shouted in surprise catching the girl as just he had returned. "Really Malik! I know this girl gets on your nerves sometimes but _that's pushing it!" He walked back up the stairs with an unconscious Kyari hanging in his arms. "And I mean literally."_

"I didn't do it." He protested. "She just fainted."  
  
From the kitchen a pale faced Kiana had heard and shut her eyes. "I couldn't do anything; maybe I should let them back in my life. I couldn't protect her this time, not from this magic."  
  
***   
  
Once Kiana had heard the group place Kyari on her bed and head for either the door in the case of Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Mai or the two guests rooms in the hikaris and yamis case. She tip toed up the stairs and into Kyari's room to check on the sleeping girl. Once satisfied that nothing else would jeopardize Kyari's safety in her absence she left for the yamis room.

A wicked grin flew across her face as she saw three familiar people fast asleep sprawled out on the floor after obviously falling out of their beds. Just like old times. I really shouldn't but....oh who am I kidding! She thought. "Heh heh. Yugioh!" Kiana sang. "Daddy's drunk and he's nakey in the courtyard..."

"Tell Mommy to handle it! I'm sleeping Kiana!" Yami groaned rolling over and whacking in to the bedpost. "Owwww!!"

"Shut up!" Marik muttered throwing a pillow at Yami in his sleep.

"Could you all shut up? We thieves need our rest!" Bakura winced at the bright light as he opened his eyes. "Of all the stupid things, you have to wake me up Ki....an....a?" Bakura gapped at the smirking girl standing before him. "Kiana!" He cried happily jumping up to hug her. "Yami! Marik! Wake up! Kiana's here!" He shouted in a childishly excited voice that was drastically out of character. "Where have you been? We thought you hadn't come back! Didn't you want to see us again?" He trailed off looking disheartened.

  
"Of course I did, you know I've good reasons for staying away silly Kura." She chided.  
  
He grinned and turned his view back to the sleeping Yami. "Yami! _Will you wake up already? Kiana's back!"  
  
_

Yami sat up blinking and looked around before finding his sister in Bakura's embrace. "So she is." He said slowly. "Why are you hugging my sister?" He asked coldly getting up. Bakura swallowed nervously and stepped back his arm dropped from Kiana's waist as Yami came closer.

"Honestly, what's wrong with change? Just once I wish someone would change, namely Yugioh." Kiana murmured and rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too big brother!"

"Likewise little sister." Yami said pushing her out and pushed the door closed locking it. Cracking his knuckles he turned to Bakura. "You know damn well my rules about my sister." He growled. "I don't care what the law was back in Egypt, this is now and I can get away with hurting you." '_Only because no one will convict a 5000 year old spirit' he added silently.  
  
Kiana banged on the door. "Yugioh! _Open this door_!" Searching for something to break it open she remembered it was her hikari's home. "Damnit!" She cursed then she got an idea. "Yugioh! If you don't open this door right now, __I'll tell Anzu!"  
  
There was a scuffling of feet and a click as the door was unlocked, Yami stood there looking pale. "You wouldn't. You swore on our mother's sarcophagus you wouldn't." Marik blinked and looked at Bakura who shrugged.  
  
"Would too brother. Kura's my friend and to make it worse," She sniffled. "You didn't even say hi to me."  
  
"I'm sorry sister." Yami muttered pulling her into a one armed hug. "It's good to have you back. Now tell us, why didn't you come to us earlier?"_

  
Kiana swallowed. "Well, you see, Kyari's my hikari and I stayed away because of-" She was interrupted by Anzu bursting into the room. Yami jumped back startled. "Anzu what in Ra's name..."  
  
"Kyari." She panted. "Something's wrong with Kyari." Kiana paled and hurtled out the door and down the hallway no longer worried about waking the sleeping hikaris in the rooms she passed as her feet slapped against the carpeted floor.  
  
"Hikari?" Kiana called running into the girl's room. Kyari was no longer in her bed. Kiana panicked. "Hikari! Where are you?" A moan on the other side of the bed alerted her to another presence in the room. "Kyari!' She called seeing the girl sprawled on the floor. She scooped her up and flew out the door almost colliding with Yami. "Get me some smelling salts." She snapped and quickly went downstairs and placed Kyari on the couch.  
  
T'ea had woken up and was running down the stairs throwing her robe over her nightie looking flustered. "Anzu, who is that? What's wrong with Kyari? _What is going on_?"  
  
"That is Kiana, something has happened to Kyari but we're not sure what and we don't know what is going on." Bakura intervened; he stopped by Kyari and looked down at her. "She's got a fever." He mumbled placing a hand on her sweating forehead. "Ryou, go grab us a cloth and a bowl of cold water." Ryou nodded and hurried back upstairs and returned with the requested items and the sleep ridden Yugi and Malik. Bakura snatched them with a fleeting look of thanks and quickly soaked the cloth and placed it on the girl's head. "Go get Isis, Malik." Bakura ordered not looking up. "I think she'll know what to do."  
  
"Why not a doctor? Kyari needs a doctor." T'ea fretted.  
  
"If you know of a _trustworthy_ doctor that does house calls in the middle of the night, be my guest." Bakura replied as Malik left. "Anzu, you didn't seem surprised to see Kiana standing in our room, were you aware of her presence here before hand?" he looked over at his surrogate sister sternly.  
  
"I found out about her shortly after we came home." She answered crossing her arms in defense. "But I promised not to tell, you know I don't break promises."  
  
"Fair enough." was all he said, but the look of hurt was still dimly visible in his eyes if anyone had bothered to look. "Kiana, may I see you in the kitchen?" He jerked his head towards the door and stood up. "We need to talk." He turned and went into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Kiana looked over at Anzu who shrugged and motioned for her to follow.  
  
****  
  
"Kura? What's wrong? You're not normally so quiet." Kiana said softly after a moment of silence. "You've been acting so distant, what's wrong?"  
  
Bakura sighed and turned away from her. "You are. Why didn't you try to contact us? Even if just to say you're back?" Kiana flinched at the tone of hurt in his voice not used to hearing him sound so upset. "I want an answer 'Ana, not excuses, answers."  
  
Kiana sighed. "You'll get them Kura, after I get them myself. The reason I stayed away is because I thought I'd be putting everyone in danger by letting them I was back; I was just trying to protect you." She came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it would be safer for you all if I stayed away. I'm sorry Kura, I didn't think about everyone's feelings, please forgive me." She murmured slipping her hand around his stomach and hugging him from behind and resting her head against his back. "I've been trying so hard to protect Kyari and yet I still failed her today, it was then I realized I needed you back, all of you." She added hastily.  
  
Bakura sighed bur remained silent and Kiana couldn't stop the long since forgotten memory resurfacing.  
  
**** Flashback****   
  
"Kiana's not coming again?" Bakura grunted throwing a stone at a bird in the weeds.  
  
"She's been so distant lately, I'm worried, Anzu did you get anything out of her?" Yugioh asked skimming his own rock across the small clearing in the weeds.  
  
Anzu shook her head. "Sorry I couldn't get near her, it's like she's avoiding us." Then she frowned. "Or is she?" She got up and dusted herself off. "Are you coming? I think it's time we talk to her."  
  
*  
  
Kiana hadn't been avoiding them but rather she felt she was protecting them by going over to Sobek's to retrieve her bracelet on her own. "Alright, I'm here Sobek, now return my bracelet or risk my father's anger." Her voice thankfully came out sounding braver than she felt.

"Oh you may it back princess, but at a price." The shadowed man said.

  
"Who are you to bargain with me?" She snapped uneased by the fact she couldn't see him at all.  
  
"I have every right." Came the reply. "In five thousand years time the prophecy of your friend Set's father will come to pass and in five thousand years I want the sacrifice I need."  
  


Kiana looked at him like he had gone mad. "What kind of sacrifice?" She asked suspiciously. '_He'll be dead in twenty years at the most, who is he kidding?'_

"Two lights, yours and Keryls."  
  
"Two lights?" She repeated incredulously, she hadn't a clue what that meant, did he mean two oil lamps? Had he finally gone mad? She shrugged. "Fine, have your...er lights."  
  
Sobek smirked behind the veil of shadows that hid him, "Oh I will." he said tossing the bracelet to her. "Believe me I will..."  
  
****End flashback***** 

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as her guilt clouded her. How could she have been so stupid? Everything that was happening was _really all her fault. More tears slowly fell and soon she was sobbing into Bakura's back.  
  
"Ana, what's wrong?" Bakura asked surprised by the moist feeling on his back he had turned and saw her tears.  
  
"Nothing, well, something, everything! I was such an idiot Kura." She buried her face in his night shirt and cried.  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" He said awkwardly rubbing her back. "I mean if this is about us being a bit mad at you for avoiding us I'm sure we-"  
  
"It's not that, it's just- could you get Yami for me?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I think I need to tell him this first."  
  
****   
  
Kyari's eyebrows drew together and then slowly her eyes fluttered opened. "Wha? T'ea?"  
  
"Kyari? Are you ok?" Ryou asked kneeling down beside the girl._

"Argh, turn the lights on so I can see." Ryou blinked at her then looked out the window at the shining sun.  
  
"Kyari, it's broad daylight."  
  
"Then why- Oh no." She muttered panic and fear rising from her stomach. "Shit Ryou! I think, maybe, I mean, I," She drew in a deep breath.   
  
"Ryou, I think I'm blind."  
To Be Continued

 *blinks* I think I'm getting too attached to Kiana and Kyari, I seem to be giving them a bigger and bigger part. *shrugs* oh well, have to work on Yami and co with bigger parts then.


	3. chapter two a slow chapter

Firstly thank you again to Cloud-1-3-5 for the lovely review he gave me for this *huggles* so just for you I forced myself to make this as long as I possibly could! ^_^ and please, no more camping in your computer!

Secondly sorry to those who liked the original version (if there were any) but I reckon this one is better. And I'm sure most agree =D

there is some mentioning of the beginning of some of my pairings for this ^_~ but only two are given to you this time round.  
  


Now on with the fic.

Chapter Two.

"I see..." Yami said slowly as he watched Kiana dabbed her eyes furiously with a tea towel.

"I'm so sorry Yugioh. You and Anzu are right. I always have to do things the hard way and take the fall on my own...and look where it's got me and Kyari!" She sniffled tears threatening to fall once again. "Calm down, deep breaths see? Better?" He asked as he rubbed her back while she gulped down mouthfuls of air. "We'll get through this, but first we'd better see how Kyari is doing." Kiana nodded and allowed him to lead her firmly out the swinging door.

*** 

"What?" Ryou gasped. "Kyari are you sure?"

"Hmmmm, let's see, I can't see anything yet you claim it's a bright sunny day so yea, yes I'm sure." She retorted. She drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry Ryou, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..."

"The shock?" Ryou finished. "I'll get Yugi and T'ea. Malik look after her." He hurried out before Malik or Kyari could protest. So both settled for angry pouts and mental notes for revenge. As he run up the stairs he crashed into Bakura. "Sorry Bakura, I need to get Yugi and T'ea."

"They're right behind me." He grunted and continued to walk back down.

"What's with him?" T'ea asked looking down after him quizically.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know, he's always like that T'ea, but Kyari's..." He trailed, not quite sure how to say it.

"Kyari's what?" Yugi asked immediately worried.

"Blind." Ryou took a deep breath and looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "She's gone blind Yugi."

Yugi looked down then without warning took off down the stairs to the living room. "Ri? Are you ok?" He called skidding to a halt by Malik.

"I don't know!" She snapped agitated. "Why are you all asking me that anyway?"

A fleeting look of hurt passed through Yugi's violet eyes as he sat down beside her and patted her hand. "Ri, calm down, with any luck it'll just may be a temporary thing..."

For the second time that morning she drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to yell at you either, sorry guys, could you just, I mean, could you give me some time on my own?"

Yugi inhaled and exhaled sharply then sighed, it was no good talking to her when she was like that, she wouldn't listen anyway, and he looked over at the other three who nodded. "Sure." He replied. "We'll be in the study if you need anything." She murmured a small thanks and fixed her useless eyes on the wall in front of her as she thought.

As Yugi closed the door behind him the spirits walked in through the other door. "Yugi, how is my hikari?" Kiana asked upon seeing where he had come from. Yugi sighed. "Not good." 

"Define not good." She answered in a controlled voice. "What's wrong with her now?"

"Not good as in she's blind." Malik interrupted waspishly.

"He hates the girl yet he defends her huh." Bakura muttered looking upwards in a thoughtful motion. "Well, my grasp on logic just went out the window."

"You had logic?' Marik sniggered. "I mean honestly, _you?"_

"It must have also taken your common sense with it for the ride." Bakura retorted standing up.

"Come on Bakura, there's no need for a fight." Ryou pacified as he stood in front of his yami blocking him from Marik.

"How can someone become blind after fainting?' Yami asked, clearly confused. Yugi looked at T'ea blankly who shrugged.

"Well it might be because if you hit your head hard enough it damages the corneas in your eyes thus making you blind see?" Ryou tried to explain. Malik sniggered. "Who uses words like thus Ryou?" The spirits blinked. "Run that one by me again." Kiana requested with a dense look. "You lost me on it."

"Well I think that's how it goes anyhow." Ryou mumbled flushing.

"You think?" Malik muttered. "You're the class tube, since when is it think instead of know?"

"Well, I don't recall needing to know this as criteria in our bio class." Ryou snapped losing his usually placid temper. "And at least I'm trying to explain it here unlike you!"

Bakura stood in front of Ryou blocking the way to Malik. "Come on Ryou." He mocked. "There's no need to fight."

"OW! MOTHER F- RA CURSE YOU MALIK!!" Came a screech.

The group looked at each other. "Kyari?" Marik guessed smirking.

"But of course cousin." Anzu replied watching as Kiana flew out the door. "Malik, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Malik sulked crossing his arms. "Great... when I do it, I don't get caught yet I don't do it: I'm the one blamed."

"What did you do and not get caught for Malik?" Yami asked suspiciously. Malik laughed nervously and stuttered trying to find a safe nice one to say. There were none. (Duh)

Yugi poked his head out the door to see Kiana helping Kyari hobble over to him. "Kyari? What happened?"

"Ra damned Malik! He left his rod on the floor!" She ranted. "Honestly! Who leaves a millennium item on the floor as if it's a toy?"

"Malik." T'ea replied simply. "Who else?"

"Well there is Joey." Yami started reluctantly, not really wanting to degrade anyone but let's face it, the boy is rather forgetful and careless.

"You forgot Tristan!" Kyari stated brightly perking up straight away. "He's stupid enough to do that!"

"Nice to know her wit wasn't dulled." Malik muttered sullenly. "Malik please, enough." Kiana moaned rubbing her temple in a vain attempt to stop the approaching headache. "Please try to be careful, we can't afford any accidents."

"Can't afford to have Malik around either but we do." Kyari quipped dryly rubbing her leg where it had banged against the small coffee table when she fell. "I swear as soon as I can see where you are Malik, you're dead."

"I think we should concentrate on trying to help Kyari." T'ea spoke up. "After all, we do have school on Monday." Kyari froze. "Oh shit." She muttered. "I forgot about that."

"We all did." Malik said shrugging with a small sneer. "Which is why T'ea brought it up." 

"How are we going to pull this one off?" Yugi cried helplessly. "Kyari's only in two of our classes."

T'ea looked hopefully at Kiana. "Oh no T'ea, don't tell me..." Kiana begged. At T'ea's beam she paled. "You wouldn't! T'ea Gardener! Don't you even think it!"

"What? What's going on?" Ryou asked clueless. T'ea's grin widened. "Kiana can go!" She declared cheerfully.

"Uhhhh hello, blonde streaks! Different voice! Obvious difference in height and academic knowledge!" Kiana waved her arms frenetically. "Not to mention our interests! We're total opposites."  
  
"That never stopped 'Pinky and the Brain'." Marik quipped flippantly. She sat back down with a glower at him. "You need to lay off the Saturday cartoons." She muttered crossly.

"She dyed her bangs over the weekend- spur of the moment, no wait! a dare, and her voice is gruff from yelling at a concert we went to!" Malik supplied in a conspiratorial catching on immediately with enthusiasm. Kiana glared daggers at him. "My voice is not 'gruff'! Whatever that means." She muttered. "Of course not, but it is slightly deeper than Kyari's." Malik replied before continuing with flourish "The concert was just one at the community centre- you know, local band doing local gigs, gathering fans and getting experience handling a concert whilst waiting for their big break!"

"It's a bit far-fetched if you ask me." Ryou stated thoughtfully. "But then again, knowing the brain expectancy of our peers, and their attention spans, they'll ever believe it or to be perfectly blunt, and do excuse my language, not give a damn."

"But I don't know anything about this whole 'school' thing!" Kiana protested. "How am I supposed to pass off for Kyari?"

"Carefully." Yugi answered beaming as he, too, began to become caught up in the preparation for their little farce. "Don't worry Kiana, Kyari and I share our hardest classes: Maths and History. English is a snap; just make up something about how some event or object is symbolic of the whole point of our film study and so forth. Like the ending!" He added brightly. Malik smirked. "Like we did with our book reports on Harry Potter?" He asked. Yugi nodded a small tinge of pink sprinkled across his cheeks. "Exactly! And that only took us ten minutes!"

"But what about that cursed chemistry class of hers? And her Computer whatever it's called class? I can't do that!" Kiana moaned. "And for the love of Osiris, she has a double PE three times a week!" Marik grinned at her cheekily. "Getting fat are we? Not as fit as you used to be." He poked her in the side for effect. She jumped away scowling. "Marik, you are NOT one to talk! At least I have balance!" "That's probably true." Malik muttered softly nodding with a knowing look. "He falls off anything and everything, even the floor."

Kyari sat chewing the bottom of her lip in thought. "I have an idea. Kiana, I can be in my soul room and stay with you. And about the work, it won't be that hard, my chem. teacher is pretty lax about learning anything this time of year, more than likely it'll be independent study, Mai's in that class and she knows all about the whole millennium items thing, and if we're lucky Seto may actually _show up_ for computer tech instead of helping the stupid office and I'll get him to help you." Malik and T'ea instantly adopted doubtful skeptical looks. Kaiba? _Help? Apparently, it seemed, her eyes weren't the only thing blind..._

Kiana still wasn't convinced. "But what about PE? We both know you're athletic, I hate running unless it's for a good reason like crocodiles chasing you." Kiana muttered, the feeling of despair taking over again. Kyari frowned. "T'ea? Did you talk to Mr. Landers yet?"

"Mr. Landers?' Anzu echoed.

"Our dean, guidance counselor, whatever you'd call them." Malik filled in. "We see them if we have a problem with our classes. Why him though?"

"T'ea was put in Ms. Vicky's PE class for this term, you know what that old crow's like." She added meaningfully, the boys nodded. "And T'ea's not exactly the type she favours, you know: fit and slim without doing much to stay that way" Kyari smirked, an amused glint lit up in her eye. "So we were going to ask Landers to let her transfer into my class, we have it at the same time anyway and right now it would be a huge help." T'ea nodded a confirmation. "I asked Friday, I should be with you Monday for PE."

"I can't believe I don't get a say in this." Kiana mumbled disbelievingly sitting down beside her brother. "I'm the one that has to do it for Ra's sake!" Yami made a sympathetic noise before turning his focus back to the conversation. Kiana drew in a hissed breath. "Yugioh!" She whispered angrily beneath her breath. "Whose side are you on?"  
  
"You know, I think this'll work!" Yugi smiled happily positively bouncing in his chair. Bakura placed a hand on his head preventing the bouncing that distracted all from the task at hand. "Sit still kid."  
  
Kyari frowned looking down. "Wait guys, what about my soccer? The finals are coming up. I can't miss that, coach would skin me alive." Malik rolled his eyes at the despondent girl. "Baka, shows how much you listen. The girls soccer finals have been postponed, something about the stadium partly burning down a few weeks back." She instantly lit up again with a vibrant smile. "Yes! I won't miss it! Thanks Malik!"  
  
"Isn't anyone going to ask me what I have to say about this?" Kiana was sounding remarkably calm yet there was a frosty hint in her voice as she looked around the room at the group gathered. Yami sighed with a slight shake of his head. "Kiana, you can manage, I've done it before." She shot him a look of utter disbelief and shock. He nodded and confirmed it. "All three of us have, our hikaris got sick a few months back so we filled in. No one of significance noticed thankfully." She gave a sigh of her own. "Fine." She mumbled. "But on condition will I agree to this." She declared decisively. They all looked at her skeptically. She smiled slyly. "Marik," She began pointing at him with dramatic poise. "Will do me a favour when and where I ask, no questions, no complaints, he just obeys." "WHAT?!" She simply smiled. "Sorry Marik, but that is my condition. Unless of course you want to be the victim of their wrath." She pointed to the hikaris who were looking at him expectantly with a warning gleam in their eyes. He grumbled to himself before flopping down upon the chair behind him with a barely audible "Fine, whatever." She smiled brilliantly as she skipped out, a hum in her throat. "Well boys, I shall meet you at school. Come along T'ea, bring Kyari upstairs, I need her to show me what I can and can not wear to school. And whether or not her uniform fits." T'ea helped Kyari as they walked out after the princess with Anzu close behind.  
  
Once they were gone, Marik let out her frustration and gave a short rant. "A favour?! I don't believe her!" He let out a groan as he slumped back against the chair burying his face in his hands. "I'm doomed; she has so much blackmail on me, and now _this? Ra, I'm dead." Bakura smirked mockingly. "Man hath known no fury like a woman scorned Marik, so just do as she says." "Shut up tomb robber." "Oh? And you can talk, At least I was a great tomb robber, you were a common thief in the market place!" Bakura snapped.   
  
Yami sighed and ushered the hikaris out. "But Yami, shouldn't we stop them?" Ryou asked looking towards the door worriedly. "No Ryou." Yami said firmly. "Those two are impossible!" Malik complained with a moan. "Why can't they just get along?" "Simple." Yami replied. "By fighting they release any hostile tension between them," Malik crossed him arms and narrowed his eyes. "So?" "So," Yami began. "They get rid of any anger directed at each other which leaves them with a nice healthy friendship." Yugi looked at the closed door at the sound of a thump. "That's healthy Yami? What would you call unhealthy?" "Trust me, you don't' want to know. Now let's go organize some lunch. My sister and those two will be ravenous after all their raving." He spoke in a bored yet a more knowing voice as he strode into the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not the one who robbed their grandfather's tomb at least!" Marik shot furiously. "Well at least I never broke their grandfathers scarab!" Bakura retorted, his face was taut but his eyes were smiling in the depths of their dark pupils. Marik paused. "Well," He began quietly. "At least I'm the one risking dismemberment by crushing on the princess." He immediately regretted those words the second they left his mouth. Bakura opened and closed his mouth hopelessly before looking at the ground as if it held some response to throw at the little cretin who'd brought that up after 5 millenniums of silence. "You shouldn't talk about things you do not understand Marik." He replied finally in a quiet crushed tone. Marik's shoulders dropped as he looked at his friend with regretful eyes. "Bakura," He began repentantly. "No!" Bakura whirled around with livid eyes. "Just don't say it Marik! You were right ok? You were right then and you're right now! It wouldn't work!" "But I don't want to be right." He pressed gently. "I want to be wrong on this." "Yes, well, you can't." Bakura turned around and smoothly leapt through the open window. "I'll be back later, I need time to think." He said gruffly before disappearing. Marik sighed. "Kiana, I certainly hope your favour is asking Yami to give his approval, I can't take much more of this crap from him."  
  
****  
  
"So Bakura just took off?" Ryou asked as he placed the jug of juice on the table. "But why?" Marik was sitting at the table with his head buried in his arms. "Can't tell you." "And why not?" Yami demanded. "Can you tell me?" "Especially can't tell you pharaoh." Marik's muffled voice replied. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other then nodded. "Come on Yami, let's give them some time." Yugi suggested pushing against the pharaoh in order to make him leave. "But-" Yami began. "Come on!" Yugi began to pull him towards the door. Sighing and knowing he'd not get told unless Bakura wanted him to know, Yami consented and walked out.  
  
"You can tell us right?" Ryou asked quietly, sitting down beside the spirit. Marik was silent. "Is it to do with us?" Ryou guessed. Marik shook his head. "Yami?" Another shake. "The girls?" A pause before replying. "Which ones?" "T'ea and Kyari." Ryou answered. "No, not them." "Anzu and Kiana?" A sigh. "We've got it Ryou." Malik answered confidently. "What did they have to do with your little fight?" Marik didn't answer, Ryou let out a sigh and tried one last time with his trump card. "Is it do, perhaps, with Bakura's enthrallment with Kiana?" He inquired. Marik's head flew up and he met Ryou's eyes with a wild shocked look. "You know?!" Ryou nodded. "He told me himself ages ago." "Ra, you do __know! Oh god, don't tell Yami, he'll hit the roof!" Malik blinked confusedly looking at the pair as Marik flew into a panic. "Wha? Bakura? Kiana? Enthrall- whaaaaaat?!" He let out a yell as he finally grasped what the two were talking about.  "No way! Him? __Her? __Seriously?" Marik nodded. "Way Malik, and our 'dear' Yami is a little, can you say, neurotic and overprotective?"  
  
*  
  
"Hey, it fits!" Kiana beamed doing a small pirouette in front of the mirror. "Damn, I look good." "Love the modesty." Kyari muttered sullenly. "Who cares if you look good, as long as it fits." "Well if I am to pass as you I must look good, your admirers would notice instantly otherwise." Kiana teased. "That's just one person, and I know who." T'ea murmured to Anzu giggling. The corners of Anzu's mouth twitches upwards. "No way, are you joking hikari? Who?" T'ea shook her head giggling more. "It's true. But later Anzu." "What's true? And what's later?" Kiana asked slipping behind the screen set up for her to change. "Come on! What am I missing here Anzu?" The pair smiled at each other mysteriously. "Tell you later Kiana." was all Anzu said before striding out. "I'll go see if those boys actually managed to make a simple, effortless lunch." "Doubtful." Kyari sang laughing after her retreating footsteps. "So very doubtful."  
  
***   
  
Kiana walked up to the school gate nervously. "I can do this, it's easy, I can do this, it's easy." She muttered her mantra over and over as she entered the school grounds. She gave a resigning sigh and looked up at the towering building before her, a wave of panic washed over her face. "Oh no! I can't do this! I'm going to get lost!"  
  
"You'll do fine Kiana."   
  
She peered over her shoulder inquisitively. "Oh Ryou, er, ohayo gozaimasu." She mumbled with a growl. "I can't believe I agreed to this! How am I supposed to find my way around this, this-" She struggled for a word to describe it.  
  
"Rather large building?" Yugi inputted giggling as he walked up. "Good morning! Where's T'ea? Didn't she come with you?" Kiana shook her head. "No, she had a ride to school." "Oh Mai right? You could've gone with them you know." "No thanks." Kiana muttered. "That thing they went in is terribly loud!" She looked back up at the school building again. "So, where do I go first?" Yugi quickly scanned his timetable for the correct day. "Oh good! We have math first! Come on Kiana." Yugi gestured for her to follow. Kiana sighed then grinned. "That's  Kyari, Mr. Motou." She corrected grinning.   
  
Ryou shook his head as he watched them run off. "Now where has Malik gotten to?" He wondered aloud looking for the blonde Egyptian as a yell came from a few feet behind him. "Yikes! Watch where you're going! Fool!" Ryou sighed and turned to where the yell came from. "Well it looks like I found him." He murmured as he spotted the said boy sitting on the ground along with Joey. "I should have known." Ryou sighed hanging his head. "Malik!" He called. "Come on! We'll be late again!" Malik looked up from his glowering and smiled. "Hi Ryou! Be right with you!" Ryou tapped his foot impatiently. Malik frowned. "Fine, I'm coming now." He stood up dusting himself off, "We've planning to do anyway." He muttered wickedly with a grin. "Ohayo Ryou-san, want to do something fun?" "We're not playing hooky Malik." Came the hurried response as Ryou quickened his pace. "We're not going to." Malik replied instantly keeping up. "Can I please talk to Bakura?" '_Uh-oh_' Ryou thought with a sigh. "Can it wait till after bio?" Ryou relented. Malik grinned nearly skipping as he walked indoors. "Great! Thanks Ryou-san!" Ryou only sighed, knowing that this would another regretted decision on his part.  
  
**  
  
Kiana blinked warily at the odd triangles in her book. "Yugi, why are these pyramids shaped funny?" She whispered pointing to an isosceles. Yugi stifled a laugh successfully and gave a hurried explanation of what it was and how to work out the angles. "Angles?" Kiana looked bewildered. "I can't do that!" "At least try." Yugi replied sympathetic, "Or talk to Kyari." Kiana beamed. "Of course." She whispered before her eyes glazed over as she went into her soul room to talk to Kyari.  
  
Kyari was fiddling with a puzzle when Kiana entered. "Hikari?" She asked quietly keeping the surprise out of her voice, the normally flamboyant soul room was surrounded in greys and blacks.  
  
**** Blah blah blah, I can't do any more!  
  
hee hee, you know while I was writing this I had this image of Kiana and Bakura in formal wear walking together down a street with Yami in the background yelling at Kiana to get back and to stay away from the thief ^_^ It was very amusing really! lol, damn I wish I could draw that! *shrugs* oh well Ja mata everyone! Until next time! Now what did I lock Reonet in?_


	4. Chapter 3 more humor than anything

AN: We have some flashbacks which literally came off the top of my head, so it will be humorous or just plain demented.   
  
Chapter three  
  
"Hikari? What's wrong?" Kyari sniffled. "I can't see! Even in here I can't!" She paused for a moment then asked. "This is a puzzle and not a bunch of oddly shaped pictures right?" Kiana laughed. "Yes it's a puzzle, but it won't be for much longer if you keep ramming that piece into a place where it doesn't fit." Kyari dropped the puzzle piece and sighed. "Am I ever going to get my sight back?" Kiana shrugged then hastily answered "I don't know." Embarrassed that she had forgotten about her hikari's present condition but smiled nevertheless "Didn't you also say you wished you never had to see Malik's face?" They both laughed. She paused for a moment freezing. "Shit, I better get back out there, I do believe that old grouch of a teacher is screaming at me..."  
  
*  
  
Sure enough when she returned from Kyari's soul room she was welcomed with an old man's face in her view screaming like judgment day had come. "KAMI KYARI! What is wrong with you? Are you sick?" At her shake he continued to yell drawing everyone's attention and smirks. Kiana felt two inches tall as she sunk into the chair. "Then kindly pay attention and do your work!" Kiana gulped, she didn't recall this being in T'ea's description of the teachers. She nodded and stuck her nose in her book pretending to be trying to find her place. Though she wondered if it was a ritual to embarrass students.  
  
*  
  
Ryou sighed, determined to not look at his and Malik's cow's eye that the aforementioned boy was slicing, or rather hacking apart. "Oh come on Ryou! There's nothing particularly gross about this, well there is that liquid stuff, but it kinda looks like watery glue…what the heck is this?" Malik waved a small circular thing about on his scalpel. "That, I think," Ryou answered with a quick glance at the mentioned part. "Is the iris." "Oh." Malik smiled. "So what does it do? I mean, it does have a purpose right?" Ryou groaned and buried his head in his book. "Where's a body snatching spirit when you need one?" "Marik's in his soul room." Ryou decided that hitting your head on your desk did more good than damage despite the loss of brain cells.  
  
Malik merely shrugged and went back to hacking what was left of the cow eye. "But seriously though, what _does_ the iris do?"  
  
***  
  
"Legs, arms, lungs…hurt." Kiana panted, allowing T'ea to half drag her into the changing room despite how degrading it was. "Why do you put yourselves through such torture?" She queried as she splashed water on her face.   "It keeps us fit and healthy." T'ea recited. Kiana sat back silent for a moment. "You really don't believe that do you?" She asked calmly. "When Yami wears frilly things, I will." Kiana laughed evilly. "I think I can accommodate that, gimme some alcohol and he'll wear it." "I'm underage, I can't buy alcohol." Kiana shrugged though she did look thwarted. "Never mind, I'm sure I still have some black mail somewhere." T'ea laughed softly and she collected her things together. "Hey Kiana?" "Hmmmm?" The spirit murmured shrugging her backpack on. "Why is all this happening? I mean all the stuff that happened to Kyari and all." Kiana sighed. "That T'ea, is a story for another day." She replied calmly, sounding more like herself again. "Meanwhile, where is this Kaiba? I want to speak with him about a financial matter…"  
  
***  
  
"What is it Malik?' Bakura all but growled. Malik sighed. He was grumpy today. "I've many plans!" He announced dramatically. "That doesn't help much; look at your experience in Battle City." Bakura replied smugly sitting down and accepting a sandwich from Ryou. Malik sighed, damn irritating spirits… "Well, I'm only telling you one for now." "Whoo…hooo." Bakura mumbled between bites, pumping his left fist into the air. "It involves a certain pharaoh and a certain brown haired spirit. "That's nice." Malik growled impatiently. Ryou nudged Bakura in the ribs. "Come on, Bakura, be a sport and listen to him." Bakura looked at him from the corner of one eye. "Know what he's on about?" "Well, no." Ryou admitted. "Didn't think so." "Guuuuuuuys!" Malik whined. "Just listen will you?" "Feh, fine." Bakura grunted making himself more comfortable. "Thank you. Now, humm, how to start this?" Malik frowned as he thought. "One begins at the beginning." Bakura answered already growing impatient. "Ooookkkk." Malik replied stormily.  
  
"Heed children." He raised an eyebrow. "That's a much better way to start a story don't you think? I mean come on, once upon a time? Everything will become 'once upon a time' when you think about really and besides it sounds so stupid" "Get on with it Malik." Bakura snapped agitated. "Fine, once there was a pharaoh-well actually a prince at this particular time and place, oh right Bakura, not important- yes well, there was a pharaoh and a street rat named Anzu." "Well thanks for stating the ever so obvious history of two friends." "Bakura." "Don't bother Ryou, he's just being Bakura, anyway, the two liked each other, and I don't mean friend to friend like, I mean more of a crush, catch the other's eye, content to stare at the other." He paused and grinned cheekily. "Kinda like how you are with Kyari when you think no one is looking ne Ryou-san?" "Shut up." Ryou muttered. "And hurry up with the point of this story."  
  
Malik, two. Ryou, twenty. Damn still higher, Malik grinned relentlessly anyway. "The point is, my dear friend, the two died before realizing their feelings." –"gag me" muttered Bakura- "And so, even now, a good five centuries later, the two care deeply for each other without the other knowing." Malik sniffled. "I'm sorry, unreciprocated love always gets me." "Thank you for affecting my up chuck reflex Malik." Bakura sneered as he stood up dusting himself off. "But I think I shall be going now." "Hey wait! I wasn't finished!" Bakura groaned looking heavenward. "Dear Ra, don't tell me there's more." "You see, I heard Kiana and Anzu talking last night." Bakura moaned starting to walk away, damn you, why couldn't you shut him up? "And it seems they're planning a trip to good old Egypt!" He stopped in his tracks. "E-egypt?" His brow furrowed confused. Malik grinned waving a finger cheekily. "Suuure, you know big river, pyramids, and lots of sand." "Malik, don't mock him." Ryou whispered pulling his friend back. "Yea Malik, don't mock him." Marik smirked deciding to make himself known. "And you've been here how long?" Bakura asked arching an eyebrow. "Long enough." Marik grinned. "But Malik forgot another pair like that in his story I believe you are of the same-" "Shut up Marik or so help me, I'll kill you!" He hissed. "Besides you were like that too!" "Great," Malik muttered. "We all have love sick idiots for yamis."  
  
"We're older and wiser, we know better, so don't mock what we were." Marik retorted not really thinking through his answer. Bakura rolled his eyes at the non surprising gibberish. "You forgot to tell us about your 'great' plan, now hurry up with it! I've better things to do than this."  
  
***   
  
"Why would I do that?" Seto muttered eyes fixed on the program he was working on. "Simple, I do believe it would have some benefits to you." Kiana answered blinking at the instruction sheet. "What window? Why on earth would a window be on my desktop?" Seto sighed and tried not to scream in aggravation. "The desktop in your computer. And what benefits could I have from this?" Kiana looked bewildered. "Why on earth is a desktop doing in the computer, wouldn't it be a bit small?" Seto bit his lip and began to talk in a slow, forced calm voice. "I'll explain that later, what benefits could I possibly get from your pathetic proposal?" Kiana rolled her eyes. "You know, you really are exactly like your old priestly self…" "I don't care, get to the point." "That is the point," Kiana replied patiently. "You don't know anything about your past, perhaps my proposal could shed some light on your past life." "I don't care about a stupid sorcerer who lived five thousand years ago." Kiana sighed, finding her own patience becoming strained. "Then how's this, it would keep Yugi and his group away from you for a good two weeks. Sound good?" She smirked, when in doubt, deny or apply to people's dislikes.  
  
Seto paused thinking through the proposition. It would be nice, not having Yugi and his cheerleaders around. Especially since the mutt clearly did not know how to be quiet. Quiet, peace and silence, which was a worthwhile investment wasn't it? "Fine," He grumbled. "I'll finance your stupid trip, just make sure they stay away for two weeks or else I will learn whatever curses my past self could do." "Did the priest actually curse people?" Kiana bemused out loud. "It's been so long I've forgotten what they could and couldn't do." She shook her head, collecting her thoughts. "It's a deal then. And don't worry, even if we do finish up early we'll stay on for the whole two weeks. I'm dying to know how much Egypt has changed." Seto's mouth actually twitched upwards into a smile. "I think, princess, that you will be highly surprised."  
  
***   
  
"So we're going to Egypt?" Kyari echoed barely containing her excitement. "Just like that?" "Just like that." Kiana replied snapping her fingers. "This princess still gets what she desires with a snap of her fingers."  
  
"Wait, before we go, could you explain something, we're still confused." Ryou sat down between Yugi and Malik. He pointed at Kiana. "If you and Yami are royalty and those three were pretty much, well, street rats, how did you meet? I mean, it's a bit weird, in all of history I doubt anything like this has happened before. The social classes stayed to themselves most of the time." Yami and Kiana exchanged amused smiles. "He's right you know, our past is more of a tale than reality." Anzu spoke up. "Like the princess and the shoemaker ne Ryou-san?" Kyari giggled. "Only it's the prince, princess and the street rats." "I think I've been insulted." Marik sniffed. "Rat indeed…" "Oh hush," Anzu reprimanded. "She's right, it is a fairytale. And how we met was somewhat of a child's story anyhow. We meet when we were all about nine, maybe ten years old." She added for the hikaris benefit. "It was more a comical yarn than a fairytale as I recall." Bakura snorted grinning madly. "Well at least as far as Kiana was concerned anyway…"  
  
"It was not comical Bakura, it was horrid!" Kiana yelled look highly offended. "How would you like a bunch of filthy men come after you?!"  
  
"That sums up what the guards were to him Kiana and he enjoyed the thrill of the chase." Anzu muttered.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Eeeek! Help!" It hadn't been a very good day for Kiana to say the least. First off she had to survive listening to the priest divine her apparent 'downfall' which would occur today; but really, there was nothing she could fall down from so she'd mentally snorted and skipped off to play. Of course then she found some poisonous reptile in her garden which was promptly killed after her screaming that led the guards to it. And now she was running for her life in the backstreets of the city from a bunch of would be kidnappers.  
  
Now they're would be kidnappers for a very simple reason: they hadn't actually caught her yet. And they were a little too obvious about their motives. As far as Kiana thought, they should have just introduced themselves and explained in a calm, logical manner just what they were going to do, and save her from the paranoia about going out without any guards, which might she add, she wasn't planning on doing for a very long time if she got out of this. So, once they began to make their move she fled through the market and started dashing through the small alleys in the outer part of the city.  
  
For the second time that day she let out a scream, only this time not in fear but in frustration. She'd hit a dead end. "Oh honestly! Who builds dead ends anyway? Why on earth would we need them?" She muttered. "Stupid architect."   
  
"You running from someone girl?"  
  
She blinked and looked upwards. "Who are you?" She frowned and squinted trying to make out the figure leaning on the wall above her in the bright sunlight. It was decidedly male by the voice and she could make out long spiky hair. She jumped back when a hand shot down at her. "You're jumpy." Came the comment. Auburn eyes twinkled amusedly at her as the head bent down to get a better look at her, strands of white hair falling past his shoulders. "I was just going to pull you up, but if you'd rather wait for them…" He trailed off pointing behind her. "Ra's breath!" She cursed noting the men turning into the alley. "Can't I get a break around here?" "Well, if you'd just let me help you." The boy shrugged. She scowled. "This is not funny! Those men want to kidnap me!" He raised an eyebrow. "Must be rich for them to want to, what are you doing in the outskirt of the city you silly girl." With out another word he yanked her up. "This jewelry screams to be stolen, should've known better than that." He snorted fingering her bracelet. She yanked her arm back. "Just who do you think you are? How dare you touch my bracelet?" He gave a throaty chuckle. "I think I'm Bakura, the only kid who hasn't once gotten caught stealing." "Great, from kidnappers to a thief. How lucky I must be." He rolled his eyes. "Well, right now I'm your only chance of getting out of here." He grabbed her arm and jumped down the other side. "Watch your step!"  
  
She gave a scream. "Oh you horrid boy! Let me go!"  
  
***  
  
"Owwww." She moaned as she woke up. "My head hurts." She wrinkled her noise at the stench of her surroundings. Wherever she was it wasn't in the inner city.  
  
"Mine would too if I hit the ground with it." She looked up to find a pair of auburn eyes staring down at her amusedly. "Marik and Anzu reckon you're princess Kiana." He jerked his head toward a door behind him. "Are you?" She frowned. "So what if I am?" She demanded standing up. "I wish to return to the palace immediately." She dropped back down onto the mat feeling dizzy. "Heh, I wouldn't try that again if I was you, you took a nasty whack." "And just who are you to tell what to do?" His smile widened, finding her demands humorous. "Don't just sit there smiling! I demand to return to the palace at once!" His smile vanished. "Come on princess." He snapped pulling her to her feet. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" "Showing you around." He replied shortly. "Maybe you won't be so uppity once you see how hard things are around here."  
  
**  
  
"Aaah!" she squealed backing into Bakura as what she could only describe as a filthy old man came towards her. He rolled his eyes. "Jumpy aren't you princess? Ignore him, he's no threat to anyone, can't even see properly, unless you count a make believe family he has." "Why would he make a family up?" "Lost his to your father." "My father…but why?" "Couldn't make ends meet so he resorted to stealing food and clothes for them. Lots around here are like that and your father hates us more than Seth hated Osiris." She fell silent watching the beggars and brooding. Slowly she smiled and reached out for Bakura's arm. "Hey Kura?" He grunted. "What did you call me?" "I called you Kura but that's not the point. Need any help getting food?" He blinked. "What?" her smile widened. "I mean, I do owe you for saving me don't I?" He grinned back. "I could get used to having you around…"  
  
**  
  
"Shit! It's the guards! Run Kiana!" Kiana giggled as she and Bakura took off down an alley. She laughed quietly to herself when she dashed past her monster the Weather's Princess, eyeing the monsters startled look with delight. Too bad it wasn't the Dark Magician he'd blown something or someone up. Once they'd eluded the guards and returned to the crumbling building Bakura called home she collapsed laughing. "That was such fun! I must bring Yugioh next time!" "The prince?" Bakura looked dubious. "Would he even be interested in leaving his precious chambers?" "He will if I beg him to!" "Doubt that." She pouted. "Take me home now." "Nope." "What?!" "You make a good thief, you're staying." She scowled. "Then you're going to learn the hard way why Yugioh never says no to me!"   
  
He snorted disbelievingly…until her eyes widened and began to water. "Crap." He muttered. "I've another Anzu on my hands." He looked around and saw a spiky brown haired girl. "Thank you!" He muttered looking upwards. "Anzu!" He yelled darting forward towards her. Kiana pouted, she wanted to go home. "That look would've worked you know, if my cousin hadn't walked in." "Aaaah!" Kiana screamed shooting forward after finding a blonde boy grinning like mad behind her. "Kura! There's a psycho here!" The said boy looked offended as his cousin laughed. Bakura hid a chuckle. "That psycho is called Marik, he's harmless." He explained to the girl now hiding behind him. "Well, he looks dangerous to me!" Marik beamed proudly. "There! Now that's a girl with a good eye!" Anzu rolled her eyes. "So, when did she wake up?" "Oh, just before I took her stealing." Bakura said casually, making it sound like he regularly took nobles on stealing trips. "What?!" Anzu all but yelled. "Bakura, how could you?" "What? She runs fast and has a quick hand." He defended looking proud at having discovered her talent. "And a good eye!" Marik added still beaming from her remark. "Give it a rest cousin." Anzu moaned. She stepped up beside Bakura and looked at the girl behind him. "I'm Anzu, how old are you?" "Nine." Anzu beamed. "Me too! Can we be friends? I've never had a friend that isn't a boy!" Kiana smiled, now completely ignoring the filthy skin and slight stench arising from her hosts. "I'd like that, my only friends are my monsters and my brother."  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Kiana pouted as the hikaris all laughed, Kyari and Ryou had the sense to at least turn around or place a hand over their mouths. "It was not funny!" She glowered witheringly at Yami who was chuckling. "Your first encounter with them wasn't all that good either you know!" "Really?" Yugi asked his curiosity piqued up. "What was that like?" Bakura smirked as Yugi began to hound Yami for answers. "Yes, pharaoh, do enlighten our hikaris." Marik mocked. Yami glowered. "You cretin! You're enjoying this aren't you?" Marik simply nodded. "Please tell us Yami?" Yugi pleaded. "I wanna know!" Yami sighed. "Fine, alright, ok, ok ,OK! Stop with those big eyes already you three." He growled at Yugi, T'ea and Malik who exchanged proud triumphant smiles. Kyari looked dejected, she had no idea what just happened but was listening intensely nonetheless. "I didn't actually meet them how Kiana would've liked: believe or not, abut six months after she meet them, I was actually out to kill my charming sister for a small prank she played." At this he threw a glare at Bakura. "Which I'm certain she learnt from you!"  
  
***flashback***  
  
"KIANA WHERE DID YOU GO??!!" Yugioh boomed, well aware of other children scampering off for the nearest exit from the alley. He paused in his furious stride to scowl at the scented oils now wafting from his hair and clothes. "When I get my hands on you…" he let the threat trail off as he decided the best course of action to counter attack. A muffled giggle and a flash of black hair jumping over a low wall alerted him to Kiana's location. "I've got you now Kiana!" He shouted jumping over. A yelp emitted from below him as he landed. He blinked and looked down to find a blonde under him quietly moaning his pain. "Get off, lest I manage to find my dagger!" Yugioh glared, standing up and dusting off. "How dare you threaten the prince?" "P-prince Yugioh?" The blonde stuttered. "Umm, I have to go." He took off. Yugioh would've paid him no heed had he not shouted something very interesting. "KIANA YOU BETTER RUN YUGIOH'S HERE!!!" The said prince fell over in shock. "She's hanging out with street children? Since when?" He frowned and began to follow the blonde, still muttering plans of counterattacks against his sister.  
  
*  
"So what did you do?" Bakura raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'll bet Osiris could hear him screaming murder." Kiana blinked looking reasonably innocent. "Who me? I did not do a thing." "Kiana." Bakura growled. "Don't lie to me, could I write, I'd have written the rules of lying." "Ra's breath!" She cursed pouting and crossing her arms against her chest. "You're no fun today Kura!" Anzu sat back smiling at the scene before her when she smelt something. "Hey, something smells pretty." "Pretty?" Bakura echoed wrinkling his nose as he smelt it. "Ewwwww, it's so girly smelling." "What's wrong with girls? Well Kura, wanna tell me?" Kiana glowered still annoyed over his previous comment and his lack of entertainment today. "Um Kiana?" Marik intervened. "Not now Marik, what were you screaming about before? Hang on give me time to deal with Kura first." She went back to glowering at Bakura. "But Kiana…" Marik tried again, she really needed to listen to him. "I said _not now Marik_!"   
  
"KIANA!!!!!!!!!" She paused blinking at the yell. "Uh-oh, umm Anzu? I think that pretty smell is my brother." Bakura hid a snigger as Anzu began to ask why the prince smelt pretty. "Well….I kinda poured a little of my oils on him and-" She was cut off by one furious Yugioh storming into the small room and wrenching her from the group. "You die by my hand today sister." "Oh but whhhhhhhhhhhyyyy?" She turned on her whine. "You smelt so icky!" "Sobek had just finished throwing me into a training exercise." He hissed. He paused in what was going to be a long lecture as Anzu had sneaked over and was sniffing his hair. "What are you doing?" He asked stepping back nervously with a firm hold still on Kiana. Anzu grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh, trying to distract you so Kiana can escape?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's not how you do it Anzu! Let me show you." He grinned madly reaching under the blankets. "No way Kura!" Kiana yelled jumping over and clamping her arms over his arm that reached under the blankets. "Now you put that dagger back!" He sulked but did as he was told, Yugioh's nervousness increased and his eyes quickly darted around looking for an escape, what sort of people was his sister hanging out with? "Yugioh." Kiana started formally ignoring Marik as he crinkled his nose in distaste at her tone until she decided to stick her tongue out at him. "I'd like you to meet Bakura, Marik and Anzu. They're my friends." Yugioh did what anyone in unusual and shocking circumstances arises. He fainted.  
  
***** End flashback***  
  
Yami sighed. "Be quiet Yugi, it wasn't all that hilarious." "Wanna bet?" Bakura smirked. "You never did get her back for-mmph!" He looked over his shoulder agitated as Kiana clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up Kura, I prefer not to have bruises or broken bones." She hissed before smiling at Yami cheerfully who eyed her warily. She started to leave, thinking she'd be safe when Anzu shouted a warning. "Kiana, he's coming after you!" She shrieked and tore up the stairs with Yami hot on her heels leaving a group of hysterical friends.  
  
***End Chappie  
:-P Blah, I no comment on this chapter, I had too much coke before hand


	5. chapter four

Heyas Cloud huggles thankies for your last review, I'm glad you liked it!  
But jeez! It's soooo hard living up to your expectations for this story! Do you know that I have changed one paragraph at least ten times? I've been so paranoid that it won't live up to your expectations! looks nervous and bounces on the spot I do hope it's good!

The flashback just below is solely for enjoyment,  and just in case someone thought other wise the flashbacks throughout the fic are not meant to reflect on life back in ancient Egypt.   
Chapter Four  
  
Flashback  
"What is with you two?" Marik wrinkled his nose, "You're acting like, um, well, that old priest!"  
Kiana scowled. "Well, excuse me! We just had some bad news!"  
"Bad news?" Anzu looked up from where she was trying to learn to write under Yugioh's tutelage. Yugioh nodded. "The flood's low again this year, and the royal grain stores are far from full after the last harvest."  
"Grandfather cleaned them out building his pyramid and there hasn't been enough time for them to recover." Kiana explained for their benefit not looking all too pleased about it.  
"But your father's drafting twice as many men than usual to build his pyramid!" Bakura yelled. "How is he going to feed them all?"  
Yugioh and Kiana exchanged troubled looks. "That's what the authorities aren't telling anyone, the rations to non-working family members on the site will be stopped, father's too anxious to be able to feed the workforce until his pyramid is finished." Yugioh answered. Bakura scowled deeply. "No offense, but your father is a-"  
"Bakura!" Anzu barked. Kiana and Yugioh merely smiled, amused by it. "Sorry, Anzu, but whatever he was going to say, we'd have to agree with it."  
"And the other bad news?" Marik coaxed. "Usually when one says _some_ bad news they imply more than one piece of bad news."  
Kiana scowled and nodded. "Ever since I turned 13, he's been going on and on about finding some imakhu for me to marry! Disgusting." She crinkled her nose for effect.. "He managed to find one who might be interested, don't be surprised if I turn up here in a few weeks and never leave!"  
"I'm surprised he waited that long. Father's just looking out for you Kiana, he wants a rich husband who can provide for you." Yugioh sighed tiredly; it was getting to the point where even he didn't believe what his father said anymore.  
"Money doesn't mean anything Yugioh! It can buy people and things but it can't buy feelings!" She looked upset. "I want someone who really cares for me.  
"Yea! Kiana's right!" Anzu backed up. Yugioh groaned, everyone had to back her up didn't they?  
Bakura sighed and stood up. "Try and look at it from your brothers point of view Kiana, he just wants you to be well cared for." With that said he walked out.  
Yugioh blinked. "He agrees?" He smiled at the door Bakura walked out. '_One day I'll have to pay him back for that._'  
"Of course, I could, you know just in a bizarre moment of charitable trust, rob a tomb and give the poor the gold." Bakura had popped his head back into the door and grinned madly. Mark threw his head back and roared. Anzu scolded them until she noticed Kiana giggling behind her hand trying desperately so to keep a straight face and she herself ended up snickering with her back turned to everyone.  
  
Yami groaned, on the other hand, best not to make that huge head of his swell any bigger…  
  
"I have to go now Yugioh, Keryl and I have a lesson before lunch." Kiana skipped off in a childish manner.  
  
End flash back  
  
"I hate planes!" Kyari moaned as Yugi and T'ea half dragged the green faced girl out of the plane and into the air-conditioned Cairo airport. "Why didn't we take a boat?"  
"Why didn't you let Kiana take control on the flight over?" Ryou asked searching in his bag for some panadol for the girl.  
"And let her freak out over a 'flying metal bird'? No thanks." She muttered.  
  
"We would have invited to stay with the family but well…" Isis trailed off with a meaningful look at Malik. "They've never quite forgiven Malik for going Marik on father." She added uneasily. "Great," Malik muttered. "Blame the hikari who's the real victim here." Isis ignored him and turned to where Kyari and Kiana sat. "And you must be Kyari and the princess Kiana. I am Isis." Kiana blinked and peered at Isis's face. "Weren't you one of the priestesses?" Yami chuckled. "You know, I think she's right, you look like one of them Isis," Kiana's eyes brightened and she turned to Anzu. "Wasn't she the one that married-" "Kiana." Yami intervened. "But I swear, brother, she was the wife of-" "Kiana!" Yami said louder. "No so called reminiscing!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh fine! But Bakura's taking me tomb robbing with him!" Everyone paled and cleared the room knowing that she'd gone too far, Ryou pausing to grab Kyari was the only noticeable action during the blur of movement. "THE HELL HE IS!" Yami's boom followed them along with a loud "BAKURA!!!" Bakura let out a barking laugh and took off outside as Yami, seething and billowing steam out of his ears gave chase. "We better go make sure he doesn't kill him, come along Marik and Anzu." Kiana said striding out after the pair.  
  
"I don't like this," Marik muttered. "It's too crowded." "Reminds me of the market place." Anzu complained. "Full of people with loads of mon-uh-oh, where's Bakura?" Kiana smiled at the question, "Oh, he's stealing wallets." "I hope they use those plastic cards and not money." Yami muttered spitefully. "Bakura can't use those."  
  
"I believe they're called credit and bank cards not _plastic cards_." Bakura smirked as he walked up to them pocketing a wallet.  
  
Anzu tapped Yami on the shoulder. "Yami? Did you see where that cousin of mine went?" "Marik?" Yami looked around. "I could've sworn he was right here a second ago."  
  
"He was," Kiana replied somewhat smugly. "But he took off exactly five seconds ago." She pointed into the mainstream of people. "He went in there." "I am not going in there!" Anzu immediately growled. "Oh yes you are." Yami replied and dragged her after him, his eyes set on the stream of people. "He's your cousin, so you're on damage control." Bakura chuckled. Kiana caught his eye. "Don't even think about dragging me through there Kura." Bakura grinned. "Ok I won't think it…I'll just do it!" He picked her up, tossed her his shoulder effortlessly and hurried after Yami. "BAKURA!!!! I am not a rag-doll!"  
  
"Where is she? I know I saw her!" Marik muttered running after a figure that he swore had darted around the corner. "Come on! I know you're there! What are you doing back?"  
  
"Marik!" Anzu called. "Come back cousin!"  
  
"Bakura tackle him would you?" Kiana asked struggling to keep up with them, now regretting that she had persuaded Bakura to let her walk. He nodded and sent the blonde spirit tripping. "I could have sworn I said tackle not trip Kura…" He shrugged. "It's the same thing with me."  
  
"Why did you take off like that Marik?" Yami queried. Marik mumbled incoherently. "Marik, we want to know."  
  
Slowly Marik grinned, almost madly but not quite, there was a fondness to it as he replied. "I saw Long and Blonde."  
  
The group stared at him in utter confusion.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I can not believe I got suckered into being Bakura and Kiana's peacekeeper." Marik grumbled sneaking into Kiana's chambers for what seemed like the millionth time that morn. "Next time, food and gold or no food and gold I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!!!!"  
"If I were you, I wouldn't have come here to begin with." A tall girl with long blonde hair that was partially spiked growled as she walked in. "Who are you and what are you doing in the princess's chambers?"  
"I am- Hey! Why are you here?" He glowered. Some imakhu had no manners. Last time he checked, they were supposed to introduce themselves, then ask who you were.  
The girl drew herself to her full height. "I am Keryl, daughter of Sobek, Captain of the royal guards!"  
He growled at his own bad luck, of all the people in the palace he had to be found by the girl of the man who wanted his and Bakura's heads on a gold platter more than anything. Someone in paradise had something against him for sure.  
At present, Keryl tilted her head and squinted her eyes at him. "Aren't you that Marik boy father's always going on about beheading?" She smiled thinly, apparently her father's grudges were amusing to her.  
"Yes I would be." He gritted out. "Where is Kiana? I have a message."  
"From who?" She inquired coldly.  
"From her friend."  
"Marik! Keryl? Why are you in my room?" Kiana gulped eyeing Keryl.  
"Having a merry chat princess." Keryl replied almost sarcastically. "When you're done with him, send him to my garden."  
"Eek." Kiana squeaked after the girl had left. "Sorry Marik, I forgot about her." She sighed. "What did Bakura say now."  
Marik grinned, apparently amused by the latest message for his eyes showed the promise of his bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "I'll quote him on it shall I? 'Tell Kiana I…ugh…I'm…sorry.' Unquote."  
She smiled. "He apologized?" At his nod she literally bounced. "Wow! I made him, Bakura, King of Thieves apologize? I can't believe it!" At Marik's cough she blushed and resumed her normal demeanor. "Tell Bakura I accept his apology and he's to come to my garden just before dusk. Now go to Keryl."  
Marik groaned. Girls, why did they insist that he was obliged to obey them?  
  
End flashback  
  
"Well," Kiana murmured looking uneasy, for she could remember who he had call Long and Blonde. "We should be getting back, our hikaris, with the exception of Malik, do not know Egypt."  
"Never a wise idea to leave Malik in control." Anzu mused. "he's too must like you, cousin."  
Marik merely smiled. "Can I help it if we both have great leadership skills?"

"Yea right." Anzu muttered.

"You know, I do believe that they've forgotten about us." Kyari commented petulantly into the thick silence.

"How can you tell?"

"Ryou-chan, can you hear Yami and Bakura arguing?"

"Point taken."

"And resented." Bakura sniffed walking in.

"About time!" T'ea cried. "Isis is here! We're planning to go to the tombs tomorrow!"  
"Makes sense. Maybe a passage with that old prophecy is there."  
"Prophecy?" Yugi tilted his head to the side. "What prophecy?"  
"We don't remember it, but the father of Seto's past self made it." Kiana explained. "It might also point us in the direction of who's behind it."

"Ok, but one question." Malik asked. "How are we getting there?"

"I really wished you hadn't asked that Malik." Kyari groaned. "I hate camel riding enough as it is without trying it blind!"  
"I dunno 'Ri, it's kinda fun." Yugi giggled as he bounced past on his camel. Marik and Bakura exchanged looks of silent laughter as Yami hurried to catch up, no doubt about it, Yugi would probably fall off at the speed he was going and the way he was bouncing. Kiana laughed from her camel beside Kyari, the reins for Kyari's camel were fisted in one of her hands. "Ryou! Come over here please!"  
  
Still unsure about camels, Ryou slowly made his way over. Once there Kiana threw Kyari's reins at him. "Look after her will you? I'm dying to go faster!" He nodded and fisted the reins into hand they way he'd seen her do it. "Thank you." She grinned and immediately forced the camel into a run. "Hey Yugioh! Last one to that sand dune has to do whatever the winner says!" Her sly grin made Yami choke. He abandoned looking after Yugi and immediately took off, there was no way in the Christian's fiery hell that he was going to lose! He already had a faint idea of what she'd make him do. Little witch.

Kiana won the race, which Yami claimed was due to her head start and besides, he let her win. After a very heated argument it was agreed that Bakura, the ever experienced tomb robber, would take the lead. All went well, if you do not count the fact that after getting annoyed with not finding the damn entrance to the actual tomb Bakura bashed a hole into it. Yami was not impressed.

"I think I hate prophecies." Anzu growled after Yami had finished reading the text situated between two pillars opposite Bakura's self made door.

"Woo…hoo." Kyari mumbled sardonically. "Looks like you and me are gonna have a barrel of fun Yugi-kun." Yugi patted her shoulder and nodded absently.  
"Well there is a bright side." Yami stated.  
"Bright side? _What bloody bright side_?" Kiana suddenly shrieked. "Why don't you just say it already Yugioh?" Tears were quick to slip down her face as she added. "It's all my fault."  
" 'Ana, it's not your fault." Anzu soothed softly. "No one could have foreseen this."   
"Sobek did." She muttered bitterly. Marik and Bakura both made sharp movements.  
"Sobek…" Anzu echoed softly. "I remember him, Kery's father."  
"And murderer of the Priestess Ishizu." Yami growled.  
"Ishizu…" Malik blinked. "That sounds kinda like Isis in a way."  
"Hey…" Kyari brightened. "It does!"  
Kiana chuckled softly. "Yes well, I think that Isis is her reincarnation." She paused to glower at Yami. "Which is what I was trying to say when I met her."  
"I know," He growled impatiently. "But Isis and Shadi are close friends right now; I don't want to risk spoiling it with a past relationship of theirs." Kiana looked at Anzu in askance, she merely shrugged in response. "He's got a point."  
"You're only saying that because you've got the hots for him." She mumbled sullenly, completely ignoring her hikari's curious probing into her mind.    
"Shhhh!" Anzu looked furtively around the group, Yami appeared to have not heard but Bakura's ears were pricked and Marik was looking at her with renewed interest. "Not so loud Kiana!"  
"Too late, Bakura and Marik will be blackmailing you tomorrow."  
  
It  had been a week since she'd lost her eyesight, Kyari brooded miserably as she rose from her tent. They were two days away from Yami's tomb and three from Kiana's. She didn't bother asking why they weren't built closer together. She knew bloody well that the pair weren't in the best of moods at the moment, no matter how cheerful they pretended to be. They knew something and she wished that she could know what.   
  
She no longer bothered with opening her eyes anymore, at first she did so in hopes of her sight being back but she was always severely disappointed. What was the point of opening them anymore anyway? All she ever saw was complete and utter darkness. She halted when she felt the sand slip between her toes. Where was she?  
  
Oh yea, Egypt. She sighed forlornly she had no idea how to navigate here, at home it was simple enough, she and T'ea had made a game of walking around the house blindfolded for two years and they never moved the furniture…  
  
But here it was different she could walk over some poisonous reptilian or bang into some vegetation or perhaps actually walk away from the camp and become lost…  
 

She was starting to panic and she knew it. She couldn't help it though, being permanently in the dark was terrifying, it was Kiana that made sure she didn't lose it totally, Bakura that heard her leaving no matter where he was, Ryou that followed and guided her. It was also Ryou that calmed her and gave reassurances and hopes of gaining her sight again. All in all Ryou was constantly at her side, somehow successfully doing what the others couldn't…

He was giving her sight.  
Aaaaaaaaaaand that'll do for today.  
Imakhu- members of the royal family and other civil servants


End file.
